Y-Nano
The Y-Nano, or Yliaster Nano is a cube used for a variety of functions such as gathering information and emitting light. It is powered by the user's chakra, although requires very little to operate. It connects to a central database situated in Tenryūji which boasts a considerably powerful wireless signal reach so that all devices can connect to it. With wireless networking in place and the ability to connect to a central repository, it is capable of connecting one Y-Nano to the other to enable long-distanced chat. The Y-Nano allows for the user to , to be positioned in a virtual dimension where they are able to converse with other Y-Nano owners face-to-face, as well as view visuals of other devices with wireless connectivity to it. As the cube itself is incredibly durable, the user when inside of it is practically unreachable, although they themselves largely incapable of affecting the physical dimension outside. This however possesses excellent reconnaissance uses where the user can manipulate smaller Y-Nano devices to access areas without necessarily worrying about them being harmed in the process, though they all share a central control dimension. While they're believed virtually indestructible, these devices are disconnected from the user (if they're external to the device) when struck by a powerful force, where they will descend to the ground with their light switched off until the user reconnects with it through channeling in chakra. The Y-Nano can be personalized while inside of it, where upon entering inside of it for the first time a scan will be performed on them to optimize its outer appearance (usually just affecting color), the CPU's automated mannerisms and the virtual interface according to the user's own theme. The virtual interface connects the user directly to the central database, in turn allowing them to download patches for the Y-Nano's core system, as well as applications to further the device's present capabilities. The device is capable of dispersing into smaller cubes in order to produce more visuals for the user to work with, although they don't necessarily deter the device's functionality, as even in smaller states they can expand to roughly the size of a room. Module commands are entered either via the internal keyboard, or thought, depending on the sophistry and functions of the module. For instance, the Y-Nano can be mentally commanded to turn invisible or start recording, whereas to generate a shield a hand must be held out to serve as the epicentre of a triple cube barrier. As with all wireless network devices, the Y-Nano can be hacked by more advanced users. Y-Nano personally modified by those initially charged with developing them are usually equipped with the most formidable firewalls and error handling protocols. Hackers can forcibly control and enter the cubes of other users that they've hacked into. NanoChat.jpg|Video chat utilizing smaller Y-Nano bodies as proxies. NanoBoard.jpg|A keyboard generated for interface interactivity within the device. NanoApps.jpg|Example applications which can be run adjacently to the main interface. Applications Universally, applications are programs run along the core system to utilize certain capabilities in order to provide added functionality and enhance multiple prospects. In the Y-Nano's case, these applications can either enhance the Y-Nano's logical functions that deal with analyzed data in order to project more meaningful information to the user, such as the core system's temperature, or more usefully in a more combat-oriented context, the capabilities and flaws of analyzed defenses and individuals. Factory State Applications These applications are installed on all devices. * Y-App Store - Allows the user to browse and download applications from the central repository. * Y-Camera - Allows the user to take photographic images or record videos via the device. * Y-Chat - Enables voice and video chat between Y-Nano devices. * Y-Flash - A flashlight that can activate in a cone or in all directions to illuminate an area. * Y-Theme Modifier - Activates automatically upon booting up the device to configure its color, CPU automated mannerisms and interface layout according to the user's personal preferences. Downloadable Applications These applications are available for download via the app store application. * Analyzer-0 - Analyzes a physical or chakra-based entity and projects its chakra potency, enchantments in place, physical capabilities and any vulnerabilities. * Hologram Generator - Generates a number of holograms proportional to the number of cubes being actively used. Somewhat similar to the Clone Technique, it can generate an exact copy of the user that disappears when struck, however a skilled sensor can easily tell if it's a fake. * Shinobipedia - Connects the user to a database where the profiles of all analyzed individuals and defenses are stored for easy searching. Searches can be filtered by classification. Other information ranging from a list of all identified techniques to the history of the shinobi realm are also accessible, with app users capable of adding entries. * Triple Wall Generator - Generates three powerful layers of walls composed of chakra in a triangular formation of three Y-Nano devices to defend against an attack. If the attack proves too powerful, they will shatter like glass. * Visibility Shift - Renders the Y-Nano invisible and visible upon the user's command. It cannot be entered, nor can this app be activated if the Y-Nano is currently occupied. * Voice Alteration - Modifies the user's voice. Works well with the Transformation Technique. Restricted Applications These applications can be downloaded via the app store application, though require special user privileges or an access code to be able to proceed. * Arutema Controller - Allows the user to upload an A.I to Arutema Tenshi. * Chakra Absorber - The device emits a weak gravitational pull that rapidly siphons the chakra of entities drawn into the field to replenish its power. Excess chakra is stored within reserve arrays. * Chakra Barrier Generator - Allows the user to channel chakra into a triangular formation of three Y-Nano devices to counter an attack. Works best with Analyzer-0, which can be configured to automatically drain the user's chakra to generate a barrier with a greater amount of chakra to the incoming attack to deflect it entirely. * Chakra Detector - Boasts a powerful sensing function to detect and map all nearby chakra presences within a fixed range. * Chakra Stunner - Allows the user to channel chakra into a triangular formation of three Y-Nano devices to freeze a target in place for a duration dependent upon the amount of chakra used and the target's level of resistance. it can also be used using individual Y-Nano devices to release a flow of chakra, though the effect is less powerful. * Chakra Refractor - The device emits a flow of chakra to redirect chara-based attacks in a set direction. This is usually used to bolster the deadliness of certain techniques. * Restriction Field - A triangular formation of three Y-Nano devices emits a powerful flow of chakra to crush anything within the affected field, preventing them from moving. The actual power is proportional to that of the user. NanoFlow.jpg|The Y-Nano generating a chakra flow. NanoHologram.jpg|A hologram being dispersed. NanoFlow2.jpg|The Chakra Stunner. NanoShield1.jpg|The Chakra Barrier Generator. NanoShield3.jpg|The Triple Wall Generator. NanoFreeze.jpg|The Restriction Field. Trivia *The Y-Nano are based off of Lighthouses in the Tower of God universe.